1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to kitchen organizers, and in particular organizers for use in sinks (e.g., kitchen sinks).
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, in a kitchen, cleaning tools such as sponges, soaps, brushes, etc. are placed around the kitchen sink for easy access (e.g., on the top edge of the sink, and counter tops around the sink). Dishes may be provided to hold sponges and soap, and brushes would be laid behind the faucet, or in drawers. After cleaning use, these items are wet, leaving unsightly water puddles from water drips collected on surfaces. For example, for cleaning tools placed on the top edge of the kitchen sink, water drips from the top edge of the kitchen sink down the side of the walls of the kitchen sink. The drippings (e.g., from a sponge or brush) are often dirty from previous use, or in the case of soap, the drippings is soapy. The drippings cause unsightly stains at the kitchen sink. Further, water is trapped at the top of the sink, which might cause mildew.
Some users have placed long cleaning tools, such as a long handle brush, in a container (e.g., a holder for silverware) on a dish rack to drain water from the cleaning tool after use. This would create conflict with cleaned items, when a filthy cleaning tool is mixed with cleaned items such as silverware. Further, the container on the dish rack is provided with a holding section that is not deep enough to securely support a long-handle tool.
Thus, there remains a need for a sink organizer that facilitates storing and organizing cleaning tools at a sink.